


memorandum

by deansmultitudes (deansrightfulangerissue)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Last words, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Sickness, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansrightfulangerissue/pseuds/deansmultitudes
Summary: Three words in ink, on Cas's skin.





	memorandum

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny, oldie because why not. I'm sorry
> 
> Written for Writers of Destiel's 5-sentence drabble daily prompt: 'memorandum'

Cas’s finger caresses the tender skin marked by the fresh ink: a shaky, handwritten “Love you babe” on his forearm.

Just this morning they lay together, Dean’s body warm in Cas’s arms, his head rested on Cas’s shoulder, soft, comfortable. He was weak, weaker than he’d been: ashen complexion, sunken cheeks, dark circles under his eyes that have become a permanent feature of his face—yet he smiled, cracked jokes in his small, hoarse voice.

It had been a long, long night, but Dean assured him he’s feeling alright, that he’d still be there if Cas closed his eyes, dozed off for just a moment—but he lied; it was the even, high-pitched tone from the machine that woke Cas up and all that was left of Dean was his body still wrapped in Cas’s and those three words scribbled in pen on Cas’s skin.

Now, Cas has got Dean’s last words—his last _I love you_—etched into his skin forever: a memorandum, though one he knows he doesn’t need to remember Dean by; he could never forget the love of his life taken from him too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always very much appreciated!
> 
> Find this story on [tumblr](https://deansmultitudes.tumblr.com/post/188569510934/memorandum-dean-x-cas-angst-tw-mcd-cass)


End file.
